Edward Just Might Be Gay
by Vixx92
Summary: What would it be like if, after all he and Bella have been through, it turned out that Edward was gay? But then what if it wasent even his fault? What if some mysterious, dark, and twisted force was trying to ruin Edward and Bella's happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

I walked to the cottage with my daughter sleeping in my arms. It had been 4 months since the Cullen's and our friends had faced-off with the Volturi in the baseball field. And since then all had been good.

Though these past few weeks Edward had been acting strange. He now seemed to prefer being alone or hanging out with Jacob. And, though I was glad the two of them were over their differences, I found this a little annoying. I thought that since we were now safe he would be happier and more interested in alone time. But the situation was not as such.

I shook my head as I unlocked the door to the cottage. Then I froze as the sound of two men breathing reached my ears. Edward and Jake. It was all too easy to recognize the sounds. It was about then that I realized the voices were coming from our bedroom. I took Renesmee to her room and put her in her bed. Then I headed to the bedroom where I could hear the guys.

I opened the door and was about to ask why they were in here when I froze. Oh my god!!! Edward and Jacob were lying in our bed, _naked_. The two of them were curled in each other's arms.

I stood froze for another small second. Then: "What the Hell!!!"

They both jumped and looked at me. Edward looked confused, scared and guilty. Jake just guilty and confused.

"Bella…" Edward started to say.

I quickly interrupted him. "What is going on here?"

Edward looked into my eyes and said, "I…we… I don't know what to say to you." His eyes were slightly glazed.

"You could tell me why you're cheating on me with _Jake_," I shrieked at him. I turned my glare on Jacob. "Why Jake? I thought you loved Nessie."

Jacob turned away from me to look at Edward. That's when I saw it. The adoration in his eyes. It was the same way he often looked at Renesmee. And at the same moment I felt my cold, un-beating heart break into a thousand pieces.

As I looked at the two of them I realized something: I was never important. I was just a cover story for them. They both had declared their love for me…but now it was obvious whom they really loved: each other.

"I…I cant deal with this…now," I whispered. "Your _gay_. And you don't love _me_." I said the last words to Edward.

Then I turned my back on the both of them and ran out of the room. I ran out of the home that has been _ours_ and I ran for the big white house on the river. I needed to talk to Alice.


	2. Chapter 2: Reactions

Chapter 2

Alice's POV

I was sitting on the couch with Jazz when Bella ran in from the back window door. Then, as I took in her expression, I _saw_. I slipped into a vision so pain filled that I wanted to just push it away. I saw Bella. I saw her leaving because of…something Edward did… I tried to look further, see what had caused this change. And…oh…Edward _cheated_ on Bella.

I looked at her. I could see it in her face. Jasper looked at Bella and I felt him stiffen as her took in her mood. I could not imagine what she would be feeling. Pain? Anger? Loss? I looked at Jazz. I tried to gauge her mood from his expression as he felt what she was feeling.

Then Emmett, Carlisle, and Seth walked into the room.

"Hey Bells," Seth said causally. "Thought you would already be gone home with Edward…." His voice trailed off as Bella hissed quietly when he said Edwards name.

I got up and, ignoring the baffled looks on the guys' faces, ran over to Bella. I stopped in front of her, and said, "I saw. I'm sorry."

Bella threw her arms around me. I hugged her back tightly. Bella whispered quietly, "why?"

I was faintly aware of the guys asking questions that I didn't quite hear. I ignored them.

"I don't know sweetie," I said quietly. Then after a pause I asked, carefully, "who?"

Bella was silent for so long that I thought that perhaps she would not respond. Then: "Jacob."

I froze. Then asked, "How do you know?"

"I saw with my own eyes", she whispered.

"Jake? What's wrong with Jake? Is he hurt?" Seth started asking questions, sounding more anxious with each one.

I absolutely could not move. My arms were frozen in the hug I'd been giving Bella. It was impossible. There was no way that Edward could possibly cheat on Bella with _Jacob_. Because that would mean…no. It wasn't possible. There was no way that my favorite brother was gay. Not after everything he went through to be with Bella.

I pulled back to look Bella in the eye. I could see the truth there in the slightly blank look she got on her face when she was trying to hide pain.

Then I became aware that the guys were all surrounding us. And asking questions.

Jasper was tugging gently on my shoulder, trying to get my attention. "Alice, what's wrong? What's wrong with Bella?"

I turned and, keeping one arm around Bella, faced him. Then I said, in a hard voice, "it seems that Edward has been keeping a secret from each and every one of us. Including Bella."

Then Carlisle spoke up. "But what could he possibly be keeping from us?"

"Yeah, Alice. What is it?" Emmett asked. Then he let out a loud laugh. "You're not going to tell us something crazy like, 'Bella caught Edward and Jake having _sex_' are you?" he chuckled again. Seth joined him.

Bella let out a quiet gasp that was also a sob. I held onto her more tightly. I turned to Emmett and hissed, "yes, Emmett, that's exactly what I'm going to tell you."

All the guys stood gaping at me for a moment. Then they all started talking at once.

"No way." Emmett

"But…but that's not possible." Carlisle.

"That's… not right…Jake imprinted Nessie…why would he…?" Seth.

Only Jasper remained quiet as he worked to bring calm to the room.


End file.
